Desafió Relámpago N1 SasuKarin Month 2019
by SasuKarinmonth
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles hechos por diferentes autoras para una actividad del SasuKarinMonth 2019. entren a leer y a votar por sus favoritos.
1. El reto:

**¿Cual era el reto?**

Escribir una historia a partir de una festividad

**¿Como votar?**

Dejar un comentario en tu drabble favorito (vale 2 puntos)

**¿Premio?**

El premio es promoción del perfil de la autora del drabble ganador.

**Hay tiempo par votar hasta el 26 de Julio **

**Declaimer:** Los personajes utilizados a continuación pertenecen a Kishimoto y cada historia esta acompañada del nombre de su autora.


	2. Navidad - SusyDiiGar107

Karin aventó una piedra pequeña al lago que se encontraba frente a ella. Se encontraba muy enojada con las "bestias" que tenía como compañeros. Llevaba alrededor de una semana echando indirectas a esos tres hombres que quería festejar la navidad. Entonces, que tan difícil era entenderlo, si ya hasta con manzanitas se los había mencionado. Arrojó una más sin notar que Sasuke se acercaba a ella.

-Karin, necesitamos llegar pronto a Konoha a dar el reporte de nuestra misi…

Al notar que la pelirroja no daba señales de estar poniendo atención, le tocó el hombro y la tensión en él cuerpo de la pelirroja le dio al instante un mal presentimiento.

-Estoy hasta el carajo de todo. ¿Quieres irte? ¡VETE!

\- ¿Que estás diciendo?

-Creo que soy muy clara- Juugo y Suigetsu salieron de la guarida al oír los gritos de Karin . - ¿Que tan difícil es entenderlo? ¡Ah! ¡ustedes no entienden ni con manzanitas…!

–...Estas bien, no te duele algo...

\- Tks…Es solo que estoy rodeada de unos idiotas, a los que llevo más de una semana diciéndoles que quiero que festejemos la navidad. ¿Que al ver las calles adornadas por donde pasamos no les transmite nada? ¿Al oír los villancicos, es que acaso no se les pone la piel chinita?

-Karin...somos criminales.

-Suigetsu, basta.

\- ¡Claro! Es inútil. Voy por un trago, no me esperen a la cena.

Karin se fue al pueblito que quedaba cerca, mirando el festival que los habitantes habían organizado. Serpentinas por aquí, piñatas por allá, guirnaldas, lluvias y en el centro un hermoso pino decorado, con una estrella en la cima de aquel arbolito. Siguió su camino y se encontró con una niña en la calle para su sorpresa al parecer la que sería su casa era la única que no estaba decorada. Karin le hizo plática a la pequeña de nombre Sumire, ella le platicó que su padre apenas gana para comer y por esa razón no había decorado su casa con artículos navideños.

-Tks… Como me gustaría que...

Algo en Karin hizo clic y regreso a la guarida. Grande fue su sorpresa que en la entrada había una corona navideña y a los lados mientras caminaba vio a las paredes sostener guirnaldas mal acomodadas. Y ya hasta el fondo sus tres compañeros tenían puesto un gorrito de santa, grande fue su sorpresa el mirarlos así, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver sus macetas de diferentes tipos de flores en el centro simulando un árbol navideño.

\- ¡Oh! Feliz Navidad Karin-Chan. -dijeron Suigetsu y Juugo en sincronía.

Ella no podía creerlo era tan surreal que le ganó el sentimiento y lloró, lo hizo porque entendió que la navidad no estaba en la decoración, si no en la intención, en el alma.

-Todo fue idea de Sasuke-kun. Dijo que te miras más linda cuando sonríes.

-En realidad Suigetsu y Juugo lo planearon todo.

Realmente iba ser una linda Navidad. El sonrojado rostro de su amado Iluminaba más que cualquier lucesita.

puedes encontrar a la autora en wattpad como: SusyDiiGar107


	3. San Valentin - LilithLm

Karin amaba San Valentín. En secreto, por supuesto. Le parecía fascinante que hubiera una ocasión para que se declararan las personas o para que las parejas fueran a una cita romántica. En el fondo, entendía que todo era puro marketing, que se trataba de un negocio, pero su parte ilusa estaba completamente enamorada de la idea del amor.

Era una tonta, pero nadie lo sabía por lo que no encontraba problema con seguir siéndolo.

Por fuera era una mujer seria, una asistente perfecta con trajes que ninguna asistente podría pagar y un carácter de infierno.

«Es un demonio» decía siempre a sus espaldas su compañero de trabajo Suigetsu. Pero esa solo era la opinión de un idiota, la gente normal pensaba que era la viva imagen de una mujer exitosa. Y las mujeres exitosas no tenían tiempo para cosas improductivas como el amor.

Las mujeres exitosas como ella tenían que trabajar hasta tarde sin importar que fecha o día fuera. Y por eso estaba de mal humor.

Ella prefería pasar su noche de San Valentín viendo comedias románticas mientras fantaseaba que con el mismo imbécil que le gustaba desde los doce y que ahora era su jefe. En su lugar, tendría una incomoda cena de negocios con él y un montón de ejecutivos.

Ella siguió refunfuñando sobre la esclavitud y maldiciendo a su jefe por hacerla trabajar un sábado por la noche hasta que su jefe, Sasuke, la interrumpió.

―Deja de quejarte. Esta cena te gustara.

Karin dudó. Hacía unas semanas las cosas entre ellos estaban incomodas, desde que no pudieron contener la tensión sexual, que existía entre ellos desde siempre, y terminaron teniendo sexo en la oficina.

Ella no se arrepentía de eso, pero los dos fingían que no había pasado y ella se había preparado para afrontar que no se repetiría.

Odiaba tener el corazón roto y tener que fingir que no le importaba.

La velada no terminaría bien, lo presentía. Por eso su mal humor.

Esos cerdos machistas harían comentarios sobre como obtuvo su puesto y ella, por toda la ansiedad acumulada, tendría verborrea y mandando a todos al infierno. Incluido Sasuke por obligarla a acompañarlo en esas cenas de trabajo.

Por romperle el corazón.

A las seis Sasuke ya podía ir a arreglarse y que pasaría por ella en dos horas.

En cuanto Karin llego a su casa se planteó huir, decir que le había llegado la menstruación o algo, pero sabía que su castigo sería peor y terminaría trabajando todos los domingos por lo que quedara del año.

Luego de las dos horas exactas tocaron el timbre de su casa y ella salió, perfectamente arreglada como se esperaba de ella.

Y en lugar de encontrarse con el chofer de Sasuke, se encontró con Sasuke sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas.

Karin no se lo pudo creer.

«Esta cena te gustara» recordó y todo tenía sentido ahora.

Quizás no había sido tan buena ocultando cuanto amaba San Valentín y quizás aun había una esperanza para ellos.

Puedes encontrar a la autora como LilithLm en fanfiction y Lilith_Lm en Wattpad


End file.
